


Never Have I Ever

by Madquinn13



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alice has done too little, F/F, Never Have I Ever, Sex Positive, Timeline 29
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: The gang play Never Have I Ever.
Relationships: Margo Hanson/Julia Wicker, Quentin Coldwater/Alice Quinn, William "Penny" Adiyodi/Kady Orloff-Diaz
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Never Have I Ever

It was a quick and fun way to get drunk. 

It was also a great chance to mock the shit out of everyone. 

So The Physical Kids Cottage was playing Never Have I Ever with the two honorary Physical Kids since they banged actual Physical Kids. 

Julia was lying with her head in Quentin’s lap cigarette between her lips, across from her was Julia who had Eliot’s head in her lap also with his cigarette, the two ways those two got along was over how great Margo was and how it was torture to be denied a smoke. Alice was next to Quentin and looking uncomfortable as always. 

Kady was next to Julia and her footrest while Penny sat like an eager puppy to Kady closing the circle. 

“Never have I ever drank so much I needed hospitalization.” Alice started and felt like tutting at the fact that only her and Quentin didn’t drink to that. 

“Never have I ever gave a striptease to Taylor Swift over skype while my roommate was trying to eat his lunch.” Quentin looked straight down to Julia in his lap making it very clear he was still apparently annoyed by this story. 

“Oh, I am going to need more dets later.” Margo warned. 

“I’ll do you one better and do a full reenactment for you.” Julia cheekily grinned before taking her drink. 

“How the fuck do you do a striptease to Taylor Swift?” Penny asked.

“Very skillfully.” Julia shrugged. “When its your jam its your jam. Never have I ever been walked in on jacking off to tentacle porn.” 

“You bitch.” Quentin jabbed her in the side before drinking. 

“Oh! Storytime is in order.” Eliot actually half sat up for this. 

“No, no storytime. I have so much dirt on you Jules I swear I will tell everyone about the ‘05 new year eves incident.”

“You wouldn’t dare.” 

“Try me.” 

“Fine.”

“That includes Margo.” 

“That’s not fair you know I cannot be held responsible for what I say in the post-climax bliss.” 

“You let it slip and I will go to my dads and get his VCR to show the tapes of all the embarrassing little Julia moments.” 

“Well I see no downside,” Margo smirked.

“Q mutual destruction. You try and take me down I will bring you down with me.” Julia warned him. 

“Fine, you keep your mouth shut so will I.” 

“Boo!” Margo complained with a glare at Quentin for agreeing to those terms. 

“Never have I ever had a threeway with 2 guys.” Kady answered after getting nudged by a foot in her lap. Unsurprisingly Eliot and Margo drank. 

Penny being oh so orginal spoke up. “Never have I ever had a threeway with two girls.” Again Margo and Eliot drank which surprised no one but Penny was a bit surprised when he saw Julia drink. 

“Never have I ever fucked a professor.” Margo smirked knowing that the best way to play was to get yourself drunk. She drank as did Eliot, Quentin looked a bit confused.

“Do TAs count?” He asked as Julia drank.

“Yes.” Margo answered her eyes on Julia. Clearly she needed to hear more stories of her naughty nerd. 

“Never have I ever participated in an orgy.” Eliot was already drinking before he finished. Margo drank and no one else. 

“We’re fixing that.” Margo warned pointing at Julia. 

“Look forward to it.” 

“Never have I ever fallen asleep in class.” Alice honestly expected everyone to drink and was pleasantly surprised when Julia didn’t. 

“Such a nerd.” Margo muttered ignoring the tongue sticking out at her. 

“Never have I ever been kicked out of a strip club.” Quentin drank as he said it. Julia drank too. 

“No story?”

“Julia got us both kicked out.” 

“I was drunk and tried to challenge one of the dancers to a dance-off.” 

“Tell me there is video.” 

“Maybe. I’ll check my old phones next time we hit the city.” Julia smiled at the memory. “Never have I ever snuck out of a family dinner via a window.” Julia drank as she finished and was surprised that only Alice joined her. 

“Never have I ever streaked.” Kady decided on after a moment of thinking. She drank as did everyone but Alice and Penny. 

“Never have I ever been to hot yoga.” Penny smirked as Julia, Margo and Quentin drank. 

“Never have I ever had  _ Property of Margo Hanson  _ written on my ass for three weeks.” 

Julia and Eliot drank.

“Never have I ever had to spend an entire party in a thong so people could see the  _ Property of  _ writing.” Again Eliot and Julia drank and Maro looked overly smug. 

“Never have I ever bullied my friends into letting me write on their ass.” Alice sniped. Margo glared at her and didn’t drink. “You can’t cheat Margo!” 

“I’m not. El did I bully you?” 

“No Bambi.”

“Jules?” 

“No. I still say flashing me when I was about to beat you at Welters is cheating but not bullied.”

“Never have I ever blown off my best friend to get laid.” Quentin stared down at Julia who drank while giving him the finger. 

“Never have I ever fucked someone in this room.” Julia gave an everyone must drink answer. 

“Never have I ever been to a prep school.” Kady smirked watching as Quentin, Julia and Margo drank. 

Penny on the same line said. “Never have I ever attended an Ivy League college.” Again Julia and Quentin drank. 

“Never have I ever cried after sex.” Margo smirked staring Julia down until she drank. Julia drank while flipping her off. 

“Never have I ever cried  _ during _ sex.” Eliot added once again staring down Julia who flipped him off too.

“Never have I ever fallen asleep during sex.” Everyone but Alice drank again. 

“Never have I ever decided to perm my hair to spite my mom.” 

Julia drank and frowned. “I’m out.” She stood up and instantly fell down on Q. 

“Alice be a dear and go get the whiskey bottle for Jules before she breaks something.” Margo smiled her rare sweet do what I say smile. 

“I think she’s had enough.” Alice knew it wasn’t a popular phrase to use in the cottage. 

“Jules are you an adult who knows your own limits?” Margo had leaned over the middle of the circle to get Julia’s chin in her hand and make her look at her. 

“Yeah.”

“Do you think you had enough?” 

“Pff no.”

“There we go Alice. Go get the whiskey.” 

When Alice returned with the whiskey Julia and Eliot had switched laps and Margo had one hand in Julia’s hair the entire time. Margo took the bottle and refilled Julia’s drink. 

“So Julia is still out of the game she’s just drinking now for fun.” Quentin double-checked as Eliot shifted around trying to get comfortable. 

“You have the most uncomfortable lap, how do you put up with it?” Eliot asked looking over at Julia fully annoyed that he was kicked off Bambi’s lap. 

Julia just shrugged. “Just got used to it, plus more hair for padding.”

“Bambi has a better lap.” Eliot complained. 

“Oh yeah its no contest.” Julia grinned up at Margo. 

A few more rounds passed before Quentin was out as well. Julia who had drank more now that she was out of the game than when she was in. The whiskey mixed with Margo’s hair strokes Julia was practically asleep. 

“I’m heading to bed.” Quentin yawned. “Jules you coming?” 

“Mhmm.” Julia didn’t open her eyes as she answered him. Margo had finished her drink and was now finishing Julia’s cup. 

“Go up with Q.” Margo gently tugged on Julia’s hair. “If you fall asleep like this I’m going to have to deal with your bitching because your neck is sore.” Julia made no effort to get up so Margo and Quentin had to physically pull her up so Quentin could half carry half drag her. 

“If you want to collect her we’ll be in my bed.” Quentin informed Margo. He didn’t care if Margo’s room was practically Julia’s as well, it was weird for him to go in there so usually in situations like this it was just like when they were in Undergrad or high school. 

Once Julia had left Margo’s lap Eliot went back to his favourite spot. 

“Now that some of the kids have gone to bed, let’s up the game to sex related only.” Eliot refilled his glass. New game no glass. 

“Why do you go to sex for everything?” Alice asked glancing down at her drink. 

“‘What else is there?” Eliot asked raising an eyebrow at her. 

“Fine. Never have I ever taken it up the ass.” Penny started smirking as everyone but him drank. 

“Never have I ever sucked dick.” Margo smiled as all but Penny again drank. “You’re boring Penny.” 

“Never have I ever fucked Margo.” Eliot drank with a shrug a bit surprised that no one else did too. 

“Never have I ever fucked Eliot.” Alice rolled her eyes as she said. Again only Margo drank. 

“Never have I ever gave a handy.” Kady drank this time Penny joined everyone else. 

“Well now I’m a bit intrigued.” Margo eyed the Traveler. 

“Never have I ever fucked Julia.” Penny smirked at her and watched as Eliot and Margo drank and then Kady.

“Wait when did you hook up with Julia?” Alice asked looking over at her. Margo stayed silent with her resting bitch face. 

“Long story.” Kady tried to dismiss it. 

“Don’t worry, if I want the story I’ll ask Jules.” Margo smirked. “Never have I ever licked clit.” Once again everyone but this time Alice drank. 

“Never have I ever fucked someone just because they were upset and I didn’t want to deal with their emotions.” Eliot got a bit real and everyone drank. 

“Never have I ever fucked someone just to get them to stop talking,” Alice spoke up. 

Everyone drank. 

“Never have I ever fucked someone so hard they passed out.” Kady smirked drinking as did Margo and Eliot. 

Alice finished off her drink before standing up. “I’m heading to bed too. Have fun.”

A loud bang sounded out from upstairs. 

“That better be Todd.” Margo sighed. 


	2. Battle Time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cause for the crash Margo heard and the resulting issues that came from it. 
> 
> aka Drunk Julia is a stubborn fuck who will fight a mirror.

When Quentin met Alice on the stairs asking how drunk she was Margo knew something bad was going to happen.  
“Q what happened?”   
“Nothing to worry about just grabbing some medical stuff. Keep playing. No need for you to come up.” Quentin rushed to the kitchen grabbing the medical supply bag before rushing back up.  
“Q seriously how bad is it?”   
“It’s not bad enough that you need to worry and also Julia is okay enough to not want you to come up. She just got up on her own, misjudged the spinning of the room and half tackled a mirror.”  
“You knew she couldn’t even sit up on her own and you let her try and walk around?”   
“We were in bed! I was asleep. I only woke up when she broke my mirror.”  
“Fine. If it gets close to being serious get me. I don’t care if she doesn’t want me to know or worry. Get me.”   
“Yeah sure thing.” Quentin rushed off upstairs again Alice right behind him.   
“Your girlfriend has the grace of a drunken toddler with an inner ear problem.” Eliot looked up at Margo glad that she didn’t get up.   
“She has two modes when drunk, classy or obnoxious child. If she’s with Q it’s always obnoxious child.” Margo laughed.   
“In Breakbills South a third mode was discovered,” Kady added. “She was mad scientist level of drunk and I mean Mayakovsky showed so clearly that she was his favourite maybe ever.”   
“Knowledge students are like that.” Margo finished off her drink.   
The lights flickered and Margo stood up putting a cushion down so Eliot could still lie comfortably. “You kids keep partying Mama has to go deal with the brats.”  
Margo made her up to Quentin’s room where the mirror was no longer smashed but still on its side, blood still on the floor and sheet and Julia looking like that kid from Willy Wonka who wanted the squirrel as Quentin sat next to her physically pinning her hands down.   
“What caused the flickering?” Margo looked over at Alice who was flipping through a book.   
“Will you tell Q to let me go I’m fine.”  
“You’re drunk. You fought a mirror. You are not fine.” Margo was using her scary stern voice which terrified Alice and Quentin. Julia just pouted.   
“The flickering was Julia casting.”   
“I can heal myself.”   
“You failed the HGN test.” Alice muttered.   
Margo sat down on the bed next to Quentin was checking over the various cuts on Julia’s arms and face.   
“None of them seem deep so you shouldn’t be disfigured.”  
“Good.” Julia hummed leaning her forehead against Margo’s, her eyes closing.   
Margo took the bandages from the kit on the bed and started cleaning out the wounds that she could see before covering them. This was how Margo noticed a small red stain slowly growing on Julia’s shirt. Without a second’s hesitation, she pulled Julia’s shirt off and saw the large gash with a medium-sized piece of glass still inside the wound.   
“Fuck sakes did you not look around to make sure no pieces were still in her before you used a charm to fix the mirror?”  
“I looked around.” Quentin defended himself.   
“Maybe you shouldn’t gave her the whiskey bottle.” Alice couldn’t help herself but criticize.   
Margo grabbed two of Quentin’s button-up shirts from the closet before sticking her head out of the doorway.   
“El! Get your limp dick ass up here!” She redressed Julia in Quentin’s shirt leaving it unbuttoned where her gash was.   
“What happened?” Eliot who Alice knew drank more than Julia looked no different than when he was sober.   
“We need to bring her to the infirmary, so take off the nice fabric and but on this, I don’t want to hear bitching from you that her blood ruined your shirt.” She threw the second shirt to him. Eliot left it unbuttoned before carefully picking Julia up in his arms.   
One mad yet careful dash to the infirmary later Julia’s stomach was patched up as well as pumped, she had an IV ensuring that she was hydrated and curled up in the two chairs at her bedside were Quentin and Margo.   
“If it makes you feel better this is like the fourth time her stomach has been pumped.” Quentin offered Margo.  
“It doesn’t.” Margo frown still stroking Julia’s hair.   
“You can’t talk her down, if she doesn’t think she had enough she won’t stop. She needs to feel like she’s in control all the time and that means setting her own limits or ignoring them. She’s good at hiding how drunk she really is.”   
“Still not helping Q.” Margo was used to hot messes, she had Eliot after all and if that was how it was going to be with Julia she was prepared for it. But she was not letting this become a regular thing. Party every night, fine, but no more needing to get stomachs pumped.   
“She loves you.”  
“I love her too. You tell anyone this and I will rip off your dick.”   
“Secret is safe with me. But you better tell her.” Quentin was trying to seem intimidating, sure he was a pushover when it came to himself but he always tried to be Julia’s protector (even if she was his more often than not).   
“I have.”   
At some point in the night, Quentin had fallen asleep but Margo didn’t. She was too scared to close her eyes and find out that they didn’t find the gash in time, that Julia bled out while they were downstairs laughing and having fun.   
“Hey.” Julia’s voice was rough and raw and it sounded not far from when she chain-smoked numerous packs while stressed studying.   
“Hey.” Margo smiled at her. “How are you feeling?”   
“Hungover. Who won the game?”  
“No one. After you and Q went to bed it got boring. Alice is not the kind of person who should be playing that game. Next game I am using never have I ever fought a mirror and lost.” Margo smiled.   
“M’kay. Lie down with me?”  
“Yeah.” Margo was very careful making sure that she wasn’t disturbing the wound.  
“Hey.” Quentin yawned smiling at her.   
“Hey, four for four.” Julia gave him a weak smile.   
“Yeah four for four. I know I said this last time but can we not do this again?” Quentin asked with a slightly pleading look.   
“You’ve been saying that since Homecoming.” Julia scoffed.   
“Yeah silly me.” Quentin rolled his eyes. “I’ll go call Mack, don’t worry I’ll just mention the gash from the mirror not the how you got into a fight with a mirror.”  
“Don’t bother she’s only going to want to come and then she won’t leave.”   
“But she scares me.”   
“Who scares you more Mack or me?” Margo asked from over Julia’s shoulder.   
“Yeah I’ll uh just wait.”   
“Q can you ask Lipson if I can go out for a smoke?”   
“Yeah I’ll go see if its okay to go out for a smoke while hooked up to an IV and covered in bandages to keep your organs inside.”   
Once Quentin had left the room Margo sighed.  
“Look, its okay to drink, but next time can you not give yourself alcohol poisoning? I already keep an eye on Eliot, just let me know if I need to keep an eye on you too.”   
“Q is over-reacting, one of the 4 was when we were in a car accident. He was driving. But I will stop before the alcohol poisoning stage. Eliot is enough of a handful for you. But don’t bring it up that I had to have my stomach pumped to Mackenzie, she has a lot of hung ups.”   
“I’m no snitch baby don’t worry.”   
Quentin came back in looking like his usual mopy self.   
“So Lipson said you can smoke in here but if its stronger than tobacco she wants some. Once again I want to point out that she’s our best doctor.”   
“Yeah Q she’s fucking nuts. All the staff is.”   
Lipson came to check on Julia a few hours later.   
“So don’t fight any more mirrors and maybe don’t drink your body weight in whiskey.”   
“So she can leave?” Margo had been kicked off the bed and she was not happy with it at all.   
“Yeah just keep an eye on her and no sex until the stitches are removed or you risk bleeding out.”   
Julia made them take a portal across campus to the Cottage since even walking from the bed to the door in the hospital room had Quentin and Margo fussing over her.   
As soon as they stepped into the cottage Julia noticed that the mirrors had sheets over them.   
“What’s up with the mirrors?” Julia asked Eliot who was looking rather pleased with himself on the couch.   
“I figured you didn’t need a reminder of your recent defeat so I covered all the mirrors to spare you the shame.”   
“Thanks El, very thoughtful of you.”   
“Did you get the one in my room?”   
“Yes but its a shame to cover all those photos of me.”   
“More photos of you in her room than me.” Julia muttered already worn out from the few feet of walking all but leaning fully into Margo.  
“I don’t need a photo of you in my room, you’re always in my bed which is where you should be now.”   
Eliot ever the intuitive with Margo’s needs tugged Quentin away from Julia’s side and in one swift movement that came with years of musical theatre practice scooped Julia up in his arms. When Julia made a noise of disagreement with being carried he just shushed her.   
“We don’t want Bambi getting worry lines.”   
Margo and Quentin just watched Eliot go up the stairs.   
“He’s lucky my hands are full with Julia right now because if he just cursed me to have worry lines I’m going to rip his dick off.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is gonna be different more emotionally driven than partying.


End file.
